


Gettting too attached to memories

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor Draco, SO SAD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco loved the stuffed ferret harry gave him.





	Gettting too attached to memories

Out of all the things Harry had given Draco his favourite had to be the stuffed ferret. Harry had given it to him on April Fools Day. He had spent the previous two weeks giggling to himself an awful lot so Draco had been expecting a full on day of Weasley twin pranks, but the only thing Harry did was give him the ferret. Draco had named it Draco Harry Jr and hid it in his closet. Every day when Draco went to get changed Draco Jr would be there, in all of his adorable fluffiness, not that Draco thought anything was adorable. Draco had become rather sentimental towards the ferret, bringing it everywhere. Harry had obviously put a lot of work into finding the ferret, seeing as it was almost exactly the shade of white blond, ferret Draco had been. (Draco knew this because Pansy had taken a photo of him whilst he was being cruelly smashed against the floor by that awful DATDA teacher). Draco didn’t really know why the ferret was the thing that reminded him of Harry the most. It was only meant to be a funny gag gift, but had ended up being on of Draco’s favourite possessions. 

Draco had asked Harry once, if he had any objects that reminded Harry of him. Harry had replied of course and showed Draco a slightly worn photograph from his wallet. It was a picture of the two of them chasing the snitch. Draco was just slightly ahead of Harry in the photo, arm outstretched as they raced towards it. Draco remembered that day extremely clearly. Harry had been helping him with his flying technique for months. That day was the first time Draco had beaten Harry properly, without Harry letting him win. He had been so excited Harry couldn’t stop laughing, saying it was the most excited he had ever seen Draco. 

Draco got up from the bench, the ferret clutched in his hand, he placed it on the soil next to the gravestone. 

I think you should have this now Harry. I can’t have it anymore

Draco turned and walked away slowly. Even though he knew Harry couldn’t see him anymore, he still didn’t want Harry to see him crying.


End file.
